


How Vegeta and Bulma got Married.

by KPOPMARVELGIRL



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL
Summary: This is the first time I writte a Dragon Ball history, but I really wanted to writte about this couple because there is not wedding scene on the series, I also hope this is not the last Dragon Ball Fanfic I writte... This history is about Vegeta and Bulma how our favorite prince proposed her married, the wedding, and his life as a married couple some years later...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	How Vegeta and Bulma got Married.

Vegeta was in front of the ocean of the Briefs beach house sitting on the sand and looking anoying at his watch, Goku and him had made plans to sparr together early on the morning, Wiss and Bills were back at their planet and they had promised to train and become better fighters until they got back, Vegeta wasn't exactly happy with the idea of Goku and him training together as he did pretty good on his own with the gravity room but that training wasn't enough and he knew Goku was the only one that he could fight using all of his power, any other might die or end up badly injured, the saiyan prince was about to get up and leave when someone yelled at him, he turned around and saw the classic red and blue of Goku's fighting clothes and felt his bursting energy fill the place...

-You're late -the Saiyan prince said- 

-Sorry Geta -Goku said- Chichi and I went out for dinner Yesterday and was...Kami! if you just had saw her on that red curvy dress she did it on purpose she was killing me without using any blast... and what we did later that night... it had been a while so it was pretty special...

Vegeta looked straight at Goku and saw true feelings of happines and love on his eyes, he wondered if he could ever feel like that with Bulma, he was sure she loved him and he loved her too, he didn't say that very often but the feelings were there, however he felt bad that they weren't like those sassy couples on TV, maybe Bulma felt bad too but she never mentioned anything and that made him think that after all the sacrifice and stuffs Bulma did for him he should give her something back.. 

-Kakarot what were you and Chichi celebrating? -he asked- 

-You know you don't need to celebrate something to go out, womens like to go out even when they don't have nothing to celebrate for... -Vegeta looked at him annoyed- but for the matter off fact we were celebratong our marriage aniversary... it's been 20 years since we got married...can you believe it?

-Kakarot... how is marry like? -Vegeta asked- 

-It's like having a fighting partner-Goku said- 

-What? Kakarot for Kami!

-No it is -he said- look... when you're alone you fight alone, and you have to win all by yourself nobody's there help you, it's just you and your enemy, then when you get married you got a partner, you don't have to fight alone anymore you got a backup for the rest of your life and it's gonna be with you against any enemy...

-Are you happy? -Vegeta asked- with your backup?

-This 20 years have been the best of my life -Goku said looking serious and sincere- The home life with my wife and my kids well Gohan it's not a kid anymore but...I wouldn't change it... why are you asking me this things anyway?

-Just curiosity -Vegeta said- let's sparr now...

After Goku and Vegeta finished their training, the saiyan prince decided to go shopping, he realy meditated what his dorky friend said and discovered he really wanted to marry Bulma, but he had to do things as it should, he remembered well how Saiyans got married... back on Planet Vegeta his father had made him take a class about their culture and expectations, just like in earth the male is the one to propose the female and Vegita wanted to do something real good, he knew he needed a ring a beautiful one and even tought he wasn't that good on jewerly related things, he already had a ring in mind, something that meant a lot to him and it would mean a lot to Bulma the old man of the jewerly smiled and got to work telling him to go eat an icecream and get back in an hour... After shopping for most part of the evening he went back to Capsule Corp and called Goku...

-What's up Geta! -The saiyan said appearing behind him- 

-For Kami I've told you thousands of times to not apparate behind me! -the prince screamed- and stop calling me Geta!

-Sorry Geta -he said- em...Vegeta...

-Can you take Trunks to you house for the rest of the day? -the prince asked- 

-Sure -the other said- I'll make it a sleepover! Goten is gonna be very happy! 

-Nice -he said- I'll tell him to make a mini bag...

-You're going out with Bulma? 

-Yes -Vegeta said- anything you want to tell me?

-Um... -Goku said- just don't wear that clothes... they're not sexy...

Gokú went out with Trunks leaving Vegeta and Bulma finally alone just like the saiyan wanted he took a nice blue mini dress with matching shoes and jacket out of the shopping bags and left it on the bed then he looked out for Bulma finding her on the kitchen preparing herself to cook dinner, she had been improving in her food a lot, now her food it was eatible... 

-Oh hi Vegeta -she said- I was gonna make dinner...

-Forget it -Vegeta said- 

-Hey! My food it's not that bad!

-It's not that -the saiyan said- I left you clothes on the bed...put them on we're going out...

-Ve...vegeta -she said surprised- where are we...?

-A special place -he said- now go...

-Wait what about Trunks? -she said- 

-He's at Chichi's and Kakarot's house -Vegeta said- having a sleepover with Goten...

-Vegeta...

-I'll dress up too -Vegeta said- 

When both were dressed Vegeta got a ship out of a capsule and told Bulma to get in, she tought he was crazy at first and demanded at why he made her dress up like that to go on a ship but then he told her to stay quiet and just wait and she did that, he started the engine and fixed a curse, both were quiet so Vegeta opened a wine bottle and served each one a cup, Bulma drinked slowly so did him, they just stayed in a comfortable silence enjoying the view, until the ship came to a stop in place, it was an open place some asteroids were floating around the place and stars shone with intesity iluminating the place kites passing once in a while...

-This is beautiful Vegeta -Bulma said- really beautiful...

-Long ago Planet Vegeta was on this place -the saiyan said- when I was a kid my mother used to tell me all of this stars were the souls of our death warriors who were watching and protecting us from here... after Freezer destroyed the planet and recruited me this place became just sightly brighter and I used to come here on my free time just to watch this stars shine brightly like the hearts of the saiyan race...

-That's a...beautiful story -Bulma said surprised at this intimate non sexual moment- thank you for sharing it with me... you didn't have to I understand if you...

-Bulma -Vegeta said making her look straight into his eyes, he never called her by her  
name unless it was serious- I wanted to share that memory with you... and that's not the only thing I want to share with you...

-Vegeta...

-Shhh... -he silenced her- For all of his time you have done nothing more that please me, I stayed at earth and you gave me a place to stay, I wanted to train so you did a Gravity room for me, I snap and scream at you and all you do is love me... that's why I want to please you too I want to love you the same way you love me so...

Vegeta got up of his seat and got on his kness next to Bulma, she knew what he was going to do but she couldn't believe it, it was beautifull but seemed unreal, the Saiyan got a velvet blue box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a ring, but this wasn't just a simple ring it was a silver ring with a engraved symbol in the center, a symbol that she knew very well, a very special symbol the Saiyan Crest, a symbol that meant a lot for Vegeta, long time ago at a Bulma birthday party he drawed the symbol on a napking and Goku's asked about it, he explained him and her what it was and his meaning...

-Bulma -he said- I know I'm not the most caring person of the world or that I'm not really open about my feelings, but I really want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world and I would really apreciate if you made me the honor of calling you my wife...

Bulma looked at him smiling and with tears on her eyes before she hugged him strongly and kissed him saying yes over and over again, he separated from her, and gifted her with a smile, not an evil one or just a smirk no this was a sincere smile...

-Let's get married -Vegeta told her- 

-Let's get married -Bulma said-


End file.
